Perdóname
by Sweet Ally
Summary: Estoy depre :(, así que no sé cómo quedó, ni cómo hacer el summary. Draco lastimó a Hermione y está arrepentido. ¿Podrá lograr que lo perdone? Revs! TERMINADO


Es mi primer song fic… la verdad es que no sé cómo me quedó, pero la verdad es que estaba deprimida cuando lo hice… seguro que está mal, pero quería publicarlo.

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de éste fic me pertenecen a mí, son todos de J.K Rowling.

**Perdóname. **

"_¿Puedes perdonarme una vez más?_

_No sé qué fue lo que dije_

_Pero no pretendía lastimarte..."_

- ¡Te odio, te odio por hacerme todo esto! – gritó.

- Lo siento… yo no sé por qué lo hice. – balbuceé entrecortadamente mirando a la chica que se encontraba frente a mí, de pie.

- Dolió, Draco… dolió mucho. – sollozó. Me acerqué lentamente, temiendo ser rechazado. Cuando llegué a ella, la abracé dulcemente.- No, Draco, ya basta… duele mucho, no quiero que me sigas lastimando. – me dijo, y yo me separé de ella para luego mirarla con tristeza.

"…_Escuché las palabras salir,_

_Sentía que quería morir,_

_dolió mucho lastimarte…"_

De repente mi mundo se vino a bajo... yo la amaba, y no podía soportar que esas palabras salieran de su boca…

- Hermione, por favor… - rogué, perdiendo toda la dignidad que me quedaba.

- Duele Draco, duele. – me repitió tristemente, apartándome aún más de ella.

Caminé hacia la ventana y observé que el cielo se iba apagando lentamente. Me giré y vi que las lágrimas habían invadido su rostro. Dolió mucho verte así.

No sabía cómo pedirte perdón. Soy un estúpido, siempre arruino todo. Me odio.

"…_Entonces miras hacia mí_

_Ya no estás gritando_

_Estás silenciosamente quebrantado..."_

- ¿Te lastimé mucho, verdad? – pregunté con delicadeza. Ella rió ante tal pregunta.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – preguntó con cierto dejo de amargura en su voz.

- Pero, Hermione… sabes que te amo… - susurré lo más calmo que pude- y tú me amas, ¿verdad?

"_...Daría lo que fuera ahora_

_Por escuchar esas palabras de ti…"_

Me volví a acercar a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos

- ¿Me amas, verdad? – le susurré al oído. Ella se estremeció – dímelo, por favor… necesito que me lo digas. - supliqué.

"…_Porque fuiste hecho para mí_

_De alguna manera te haré ver_

_Cuán feliz me haces…"_

- Te quiero, Hermione, no voy a cansarme de repetirlo… eres… eres todo para mí. No soy perfecto… cometo muchos errores… sé que te lastimé, pero no quería hacerlo.

Yo sé que tenemos que estar juntos… contigo puedo reír, llorar, pelear. Sólo a ti te he abierto mi corazón. – Confesé- Sólo a tu lado puedo ser feliz… perdóname, por favor.

Ella seguía en silencio, mirándome con ojos inquisidores. Odiaba que me hiciera eso. Lo odiaba con todo mí ser. Pero estaba en todo su derecho, le hice daño.

"_...No puedo vivir esta vida_

_Sin ti a mi lado_

_te necesito para sobrevivir... "_

- Draco, yo también te amo... eso lo sabes – habló por fin, provocando que una débil sonrisa se formara en mis labios. – pero esto no me hace bien. Ni a ti, ni a mí.

- Eso es mentira… yo no sabría qué hacer sin ti – la contradije, moviendo lentamente mi cabeza.

- Es que… – intentó replicar ella.

- No – negué suavemente.- Sabes que no.

Y ella sabía que era así. Que sin ella no podía vivir.

"_...Entonces quédate conmigo_

_Miras en mis ojos y estoy gritando por dentro que lo siento… "_

Siento que otra vez me estás evaluando… escrutando mis adentros.

No puedo evitar mirarte fijamente. En tus ojos y en los míos hay dolor.

Sin embargo… estás cediendo…

Siento que las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos.

- ¿Me perdonarás, amor? –pregunté una última vez, pensando que si su respuesta fuese negativa, me moriría allí mismo.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente y depositó un beso en mis labios.

Sentir la calidez de los suyos hizo que todo volviera a tener color para mí.

Sé que no podría haber resistido terminar contigo. Te amo… te amo con la misma intensidad con la que alguna vez te odié.

Ahora sí, las lágrimas salieron con libertad, recorriendo mi rostro.

Hermione las limpió dulcemente y me susurró cariñosamente:

- Todo está bien… todo estará bien.

"…_Y me perdonas una vez más_

_Eres mi único y verdadero amor_

_Y nunca pretendí lastimarte… "

* * *

_

_¡Fin! Sé que la trama del fic está demasiado trillada, gastada… pero la verdad, no me importa demasiado. Fue lo que me salió, a todo lo que pude aspirar escribir._

_Este fic se lo dedico a Lakesys, Mariet Malfoy, Lira Garbo y Karolyna SilverGalatea_

_El tema es de Evanescence y se llama, originalmente, "Forgive me". Yo usé la traducción casera que hicimos con una gran amiga mía, Lily._

_Aquí les va la letra original, en inglés_

Can you forgive me again?

I don't know what I said

But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out

I felt like I would die

It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me

You're not shouting anymore

You're silently broken

I'd give anything now

to hear those words from you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."

But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

'Cause you were made for me

Somehow I'll make you see

How happy you make me

I can't live this life

Without you by my side

I need you to survive

So stay with me

You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again

You're my one true friend

And I never meant to hurt you

Le cambié el penúltimo renglón una palabra "friend" por "love". Quedaba mejor… en fin, me despido… Muchos besos para todos.

_"Sólo podrá volar aquel que le ponga alas a los sueños"_


End file.
